earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Odinson
Thor is the Norse God of Thunder and son of Odin. He is also the wielder of the great Mjolnir. After restarting an ancient war in Asgard, Thor is cast to the Midgard, the planet Earth as punishment for his arragant ways by his father Odin and learn what it takes to be a true hero. On Earth he fall in love with a Human, Jane Foster until his brother Loki sent evil forces to Earth where Thor took on the force and the Destroyer teaming with S.H.I.E.L.D. before stopping Loki. Biography Earlier Life Thor Odinson is an Asgardian prince and the God of Thunder, courage, physical strength, and fertility in Norse mythology. He grew up side by side with his younger brother Loki (whom he did not know was adopted). Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father, Odin, about the past, especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seemed especially eager to show his father that he wanted to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. He said, "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Sometime later Thor was entrusted to carry the mystical uru hammer Mjolnir and wield all of its awesome powers. He, along with his brother Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three proved themselves in battle many times over. One such battle was Thor fighting off a hundred Norn warriors leading his party out of harms way, though Loki commented that it was he who veiled them in smoke to allow their party to escape. Thor would be worshipped as the God of Thunder by Norse cultures and his adventures would pass down in the legends described in the Poetic Edda. Revenge on the Frost Giants Odin decides to make Thor King and Ruler of Asgard as he is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of . Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim and scare the Giants from ever tresspassing in Asgard again. Odin says that the tresspassers were a few and that they paid with their life but Thor says as King of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin says that he is not King yet. In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinces him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and Thor announces they are going to Jotunheim and that he will lead them to victory. They travel to the Bifrost and seek passage to Jotunheim and ask Heimdall's permission. Heimdall grants it and sends them to Jotunheim but says that if they get into trouble they shall not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjolnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandrall is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjolnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor tells the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastises Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lifes of innocent people to go to war and that they are not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor tells Odin he is an old fool who takes Mjolnir from Thor and removes his powers before using the Bifrost to send Thor to Earth. Arrival on Earth Thor is send through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which is being studied by Dr Jane Foster, Dr Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stands only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakens realising he is on Earth and begins shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The Humans believe Thor to be crazy and when Darcy threatens Thor with a taser, he is disgusted at her actions and she tasers him. He awakens in a hospital with a man over him saying he is about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacks the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awakens again to find himself strapped down but manages to squeeze out of the restraints and heads for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. Jane, Erik and Darcy take him back to their Wormhole Research Centre where Jane gives him some clothes. Thor says that he is hungry and they take him to the local diner. He eats enormous emounts of food astonishing the 3 before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane tells him that if he wants another he should ask nicely before Thor overhears some locals talking about a "satelite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realises it is Mjolnir and asks for directions. He says goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and begins to walk to Mjolnir. Realising as a mortal it is too far, goes to the local pet store for a horse. The owner says they don't have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asks for one large enough to ride. He leaves unsatisified to see Jane again who offers him a lift. Jane tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research and Thor promises to tell her everything she wants to know about the wormholes when he reclaims what is his. They arrive at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaks in and takes down a guard before being noticed and begins making his way to Mjolnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particulary big guard who Thor ultimately defeats outside. Finally at Mjolnir Thor rejoices before gripping his mighty hammer but can't lift it, using all his mortal strength he still cannot lift it and falls to his knees. He is taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but doesn't respond to any questions and then Loki arrives in front of him to tell him that Odin is dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returns to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approaches telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr Donald Blake their colleague who is drunk adn Agent Coulson lets him go so he can follow them. Thor and Selvig go for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess leads to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor taking a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane go to the roof of the Research Centre and gaze at the stars and Thor begins to tell Jane about the 9 Realms and Yggdrasil, the tree of life before watcing over her as she sleeps. The next day Thor's attitude has taken a change for the better and makes breakfast with Jane when they are interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who have found Thor. Thor rejoices to see them before they inform him that Odin is alive and that Loki is King and showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they see another wormhole in the distance realising Loki has sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy begin to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulate a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins attacking the town destroying everything in its path and knocks back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. The Destroyer simply rearranges its body to face sif and seems unstoppable. Thor tells them to fall back and that he has a plan. Thor approaches the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it telling him that he is sorry and that he can't kill the innocent people and instead take him. Loki seemingly relents before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. Thor is dying and Jane comes to his aid and sits with him before he dies. The Destroyer continues to destroy the town before Mjolnir flies to Thor and returns his powers. Thor then creates a tornado around the destroyer and engages it deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson who arrives that he must return Jane's research if he wants his help in the future as they fight on the same side. Thor then promises to show Jane the Bifrost and flies her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall doesn't respond and the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and he still doesn't reply. Return to Asgard Heimdall eventually answers and the Asgardians return. Thor then flies to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception. Loki says he did it all to impress his father and be Thor's equal and says he will destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacks Thor who refuses to fight his brother. Loki sends Thor flying through teh wall of the chamber and heads to the Bifrost where he begins the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flies to the Bifrost and engages Loki where it goes to the Rainbrow Bridge. Thor manages to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and goes to stop the Bifrost but it is too far gone to stop now. Thor doesn't want to destroy the Bifrost because then he can't return to Earth to see Jane but for the sake of the 9 Realms, calls Mjolnir to him and begins destroying the Rainbrow Bridge and the Bifrost falls away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki are caught by Odin who returned from the Odinsleep and Loki reveals he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. Avengers When Asgard found Loki on earth, seeking the tesseract, Odin sent Thor to earth using dark magic. On earth, he landed on the SHIELD plane carrying Loki. He broke in and flew out with Loki, with Tony Stark close behind in his Iron Man suit. Thor landed on a mountain where him and Loki exchanged harsh words until Iron Man knocked him into the forest. He and Iron Man started to fight until Captain America breaks it up. Thor agreed to come and talk with SHIELD. With Loki taken into custody, Thor asked S.H.I.E.L.D. to protect Jane, knowing Loki was up to something. Nick Fury asked Thor about Loki's actions, however he himself did not know. Later, while Thor and the others fought, Loki's mind-controlled henchman attack the helicarrier. While Stark and Rogers work on the carrier, Thor saved Natasha Romanoff from Dr. Bruce Banner who has turned into the Hulk. Thor battled with Hulk, since he was the only one who stood a chance, until SHIELD lead the Hulk off board. With Hulk gone, Thor went and checked on Loki. When he arrived, Loki tricked Thor and locked Thor in his cell. Although Agent Coulson tried to save him, Loki stabbed Coulson and dropped Thor out of the helicarrier. Thor escaped his cage just in time before impact. After Thor used Mjolnir to regain his health, he headed to Stark Tower in New York to confront his brother. Thor tried to convince his brother stop this. Instead, Loki opened a portal, letting the Chitauri invade. Thor once again tried to convince Loki, since the Chitauri were destroying the world wants to rule. He failed and they briefly clashed. Loki, however, escaped on a Chitauri vessel. Thor then joined Captain America, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye on the battlefield. After the Chitauri were defeated and Loki pummelled by the Hulk, Thor used the Tesseract to teleport himself and Loki back to Asgard, wishing farewell to his fellow Avengers. Abilities As an Asgardian, Thor has natural superhuman powers above those of Humans. *'Super Strength' *'Super Stamina' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Speed' *'Longevity' *'Healing Ability' As the wielder of the mighty Mjolnir, it also grants Thor other abilities. *'Flight' *'Weather manipulation' *'Electric manipulation' *'Energy projection' *'Dimensional transportation' Appearance Personality As the son of Odin and also a very powerful Asgardian, Thor is a very arragant and selfish warrior. His vast strength and power as well as being the wielder of Mjolnir, his ego is very high and believes himself undefeatable having slayed almost every type of creature from the Nine Realms. When he is sent to Midgard, he learns what it takes to be a hero having to defeat forces sent by Loki and changes his personality somewhat, making him less cocky and arogant. Trivia *This is the first big screen live adaptation of Thor. Category:Super-heroes Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:The Avengers characters Category:The Avengers Category:Thor characters Category:Characters with super speed Category:Asgardian Category:Thor Category:Avengers member Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Thor: The Dark World characters